


Dreams

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: wrath</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: wrath

In his dreams, he was her knight.

In his dreams, he called her "mommy" and did as she said. She patted his hair and called him her good boy.

In his dreams, she gave him a room full of toys to beat, cut, and torture. A yellow chocobo with black stripes. A pretty ragdoll with ribbons in her hair. A shiny cowboy who talked if you pulled the strings just right.

It grew harder to face them when awake. He wanted to take Lionheart and cut their smiling faces off.

_Soon_ , a voice whispered in his head. _My good boy_.


End file.
